


If I didn't know better

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Naughty Thoughts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen rewrite for the scene when Regina came in to join Charming, Snow, and Emma. Inspired by this gifset</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I didn't know better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SwanQueen Looks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56851) by chris-ill. 



Regina comes into the room smiling because she’s thinking about her secret rendezvous planned later with Emma Swan. Snow says, “If I didn’t know better, Regina, I’d say you were smitten.”

Emma rubs her hands together and sneaks a look at Regina. The brunette narrows her eyes pointedly. Emma puzzles, then rubs her hands again, clearing the nervous sweat.

_How on earth are they going to tell her mother?_

Regina rolls her eyes, and Emma watches her open her mouth. She looks hopefully at Regina.  _Please don’t, not now,_ she begs silently. 

Regina turns to Snow lips curving into a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Haagen Dazs was smitten with your stomach.”

Snow revealed a curious, wary smile in answer.

Emma let out a slow breath. She’d have to smooth this over with Regina later tonight. 

But she would have to soon come clean about her relationship with Regina sooner rather than later or, knowing Regina, the brunette would do it for her. While cackling... Bosom heaving... In tight leather...

_Oh, um. No._  Not where she needed her mind to go right now. Emma abruptly returned her attention to Snow, thinking of dead bluebirds in order to assume a suitably neutral expression.


End file.
